own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
Here are the rules of the contest. Please read them carefully! Members #Every real person can participate, from any part of the planet. #To join the contest you must have a facebook profile (or at least to be registered on song contest forums. #To be able to join, you must sign up for the waiting list. You can just contact the admin to be added. Participation #You must chose one available country if you want to participate. #Every member must choose only one country. Don't cheat because you may get banned. #Chosing a country, you are required to participate at least three editions with the same country before changing it to another (exceptions can be made only if your native country is free). #You must confirm your participation or withdrawal before every edition starts. #Not submitting songs before deadline gives strikes to player. #The entry once is submitted, cannot be changed unless it is discovered it doesn't respect the rules. #You are allowed to chose your song through internal selection or any kind of pre-selections. Countries/Songs #The singer should be from the selected country or have strong connection with the country they represent. #A band can represent the country if at least one of members is from the selected country. #Singer from outside of Europe, except USA can represent a country if at least one of their parents is from selected country. #Singers from United States can represent a country only if both of their parents are from selected country or in case if they are featuring another european singer. #The songs can't be older than 2005. #The singer must be at least 16 years old to participate. #Songs which took part in (J)ESC are not allowed. #Songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed if they ended already. #The same singer can participate just three times in ten editions. #Covers of the songs are accepted in case if they are official single of the certain artist. #Parodies, Mash-ups and non-official remixes are not allowed. #Some countries can share songs between them because of their strong cultural and language connection. Following this rule, Albania and Kosovo, Ireland and Northern Ireland, Serbia and Montenegro, England with Scotland and Wales can share their songs between them if the borrowed songs are not in top 100 charts of the respective country. Voting #Voting system is like in the real Eurovision (1-8, 10 and 12 points). #The non-participants are able to vote, with their votes combined and counted as one set of votes (Rest of the World). #The host country and the direct qualifiers must also vote in semi-finals. #Non voting before deadline gives player a strike. An replacement voting is using in this case. #Non voting in semi-final and final in the same edition means withdrawing for 1 edition. Overused rule This rule was added to prevent the overused and unoriginal songs to participate and do extremelly well just because they are well-known. If the song that you sent participated in 4 or more contests, that means that song can't participate in OESC. The following contests histories will be checked to find out if the song participated there (I've chosen these contests because the admins are OESC players and their history is updated and easy to check): *Diamond Online Song Contest *Elegance Music Song Contest *Eurovision Memories *Grandvision Song Contest *International Music Festival *Lyrical Song Contest *Music World Cup *North Vision Song Contest *Songs For Europe *The Future Song Contest *Tube Song Contest *Tubevision Contest *Velnakin World Song Contest Final results #The winner is the country achieving the most points. #If the countries are tied, the one which received points from the most countries will be the winner (or the best placed). If there will be the same number of voters, the country which received the most 12 points is the winner (and then 10, 8, 7, etc.) #The countries which ended top 6 are directly qualified for next edition. If one of them is withdrawing by different reasons, the place is given to country on 7th place, and so on. Limit of participation #Every member can hold just one country. #Each edition will have just 46 free spots. Since the number of participanting players is more than the number of spots, each edition, the players who ended in one of the bottom places in semi-final will have to skip one edition. The number may be different each edition. #The players are not losing their countries during the break. #The maximum number of users allowed in the contest is 54, where at least 6 are required to skip each edition, either by forced, or voluntary withdawal. Facebook group Rules #In the Facebook group you can freely talk and publish about all things about OESC and Eurovision you want, if you stick to the rules. In the case you want to talk or publish stuffs not about OESC you must ask permission to admins first. #Try to talk English. This is an international competition and everybody should understand what you are saying. #This is a contest, where people should become friends. Please don't use violating or rude language. If you have to say your opinion, do it in the way to not hurt someone. #Don't spam and don't post links to other contests/groups without admin's permission. This can disturb rest of the members. #No political fights and discussions are allowed. Black list Since OESC #28, the songs in the competition are no longer disqualified. The players who don't stick to the deadlines are getting strikes. Once you get 3 strikes, you are no longer allowed to participate in the contest. If you want to return, you'll have to sign up for the waiting list. You can receive strikes for more reasons: *Confirming but not submitting entry before deadline; *Non-voting before deadlines; *Unfair voting; *Suspections in friendly voting; *Cheating (You are banned permanently); 'ENJOY! '